


Lingering Whispers

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Depression, Hallucinations, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: ‘He’s not here.. He’s not here.. He’s not.’“I’m right here… Bakagami.”





	Lingering Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently enjoy writing angst.. I haven't written much for this pairing... and this is what i come up with.. I apologize, and I hope I tagged this correctly!

In the back of his head, Kagami knew it was wrong.

He used to be Kuroko’s light, the man which helped guide Kuroko into his life. The best friend he had in Himuro Tatsuya, their relationship was a delicate balance of friendship and rivalry. 

When the balance tipped, Kagami didn’t know.

He could easily blame the alcohol.. however there was none to be around. He could blame misery, because it always seems to find the red-head when he least wants it… Not that he ever wants it to begin with.

Couldn’t life give him a break once in a while?

Apparently not.

Still, when he felt lips graze the back of his neck, he felt what little restraint he had fade into the wind of emotions swirling in his heart. He knocked the chair over, prepared to pin the owner of said lips who wouldn’t leave him alone.

But he was met with nothing.

A light gasp left his throat, as if a hand grasped it so tight, squeezing what little breath he had, until he was nothing. Just dust in the wind. But he heard that laugh; the one that made his heart go ‘thump’

‘ _You’re such an idiot, Bakagami’._

When he turned around, there was no sign of anyone, and he shook his head, rubbing his face with two hands, an exhausted breath leaving his lips. The phone rang, but he ignored it, knowing fully who was on the receiving end. But he had no tolerance, no patience, not that he had much to begin with, and went to the bedroom, shutting the door with a click.

Dragging his feet, he collapsed on the bed, too tired to take off his clothes, though he somehow found the strength to take off his pants, kicking them somewhere.. probably the foot of the bed.. and he felt his eyes close…

Only to be met with **Navy**.

And a **laugh**.

‘ _Are you that lovestruck, Kagami? You can’t go a day without me?’_

His hands clutched the sheets, jaw clenched in anger as he grabbed the pillow, throwing it at the door, knocking a photo off the dresser on its way. He didn’t bother move from his spot, too tired.. too numb.. He turned his body to the wall, finding his eyes close once again. 

This time, there was a dip in the bed; long, tanned arms snaking around his form. He ignored the warmth, the way his breath brushed passed his neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

‘ _He’s not here.. He’s not here.. He’s not.’_

**_“I’m right here… Bakagami.”  
_ **

There was a light brush of lips to his shoulder, trailing to his cheekbones and jaw, and finally, _finally_ , they touch the corner of his lips. But that’s it.. It’s just a brush.. a light caress.. and when he licks his lips, he swears Aomine’s taste is on his tongue.

There’s a dull buzzing from the television in his living room, and although he’s fast asleep, he barely catches the woman on the news, and he feels his heart break all over again..

‘ _A massive shooting in downtown Tokyo.. 10 police officers dead, including the captain, Aomine Daiki.'_


End file.
